


Signed, Anonymous

by aarriibabe



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jade is a cutie, Perrie is a cutie, cuties everywhere, everyone is a cutie, good luck, i'm sorry in advance ok, my bad - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, they aren't famous in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarriibabe/pseuds/aarriibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Jade is receiving letters by someone she doesn't know and Perrie is just as in love with her as she was when they met seven years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signed, Anonymous

_[the start of it all]_

     "Jade?" Perrie called, walking into her shared flat with an envelope closed tight in her fist. "You got mail." She shrugs off her coat as her brunette friend walks into the living room, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

     "Another one? I've gotten a letter every day this week. Even Sunday. Mail doesn't even deliver on Sunday." Jade shakes her head, taking the letter from her roommate's hand. The corner is crumpled a bit from having been shoved into the mailbox, so she worked to smooth it out before glancing back up to Perrie. "Read it with me?"

     The first time Jade had gotten a letter, she'd been so ridiculously freaked out that she made Perrie read it first. Since the first one, it'd become a sort-of tradition for them to sit together to read the letters, although so far she'd only gotten four. Perrie nodded and made her way to the couch as Jade flipped the envelope over in her hands, inspecting it for a moment before taking a seat. She leaned towards Perrie, resting her head on her shoulder for a moment before tearing it open, slowly pulling out the piece of paper. The blonde giggled a bit and nudged her friend, mumbling "you know it might be easier to read if you unfolded the thing" to tease her. Jade peeked up at her with a pout placed on her lips before turning back to her mail, quickly working to unfold it and straighten it out so it was easier to read.

     _Dearest Jade,_

_Are these letters freaking you out? I'm sorry. It's probably because you don't know who I am, but trust me, it's better this way. Perhaps one day you'll find out but today is not that day! I hope you're doing well, truly. Keep that beautiful smile._

_Love you,_

_Anonymous._

     And that was all the letters ever were. So short they could be written on postcards. Not quite creepy. Not quite scary. But just enough to make the girl wonder who was behind them, wonder who thought these things about her. It freaked her out, yes. But it also made her excited. She didn't see it as a challenge, not really, but she did want to know who was behind the letters. It certainly piqued her curiosity, that's for sure. She hadn't told her blonde flatmate, but she had been keeping the letters. Just in case, she told her self. Just in case. 


End file.
